Die fremde Haut
by Nagini Snape
Summary: Ein harmlos scheinendes Schmuckstück, ein unbedacht geäusserter Wunsch und eine äusserst verwirrende Begegnug mit Professor Snape - das sind die Zutaten für den wohl haarsträubendsten Tag in Hermiones bisherigem Leben.


* Die fremde Haut*

Lange hats gedauert bis ich trotz des Irrsinns, welcher den harmlosen Namen "Alltag" trägt, mal wieder eine Story zuende gebracht habe und hier ist sie nun.

Die Story ist in Sequenzen aufgebaut und ist abgeschlossen.

Wie immer bei solchen Geschichten gehört das Potterverse mitsamt seinen Figuren J.K.R . Ich habe sie nur kurz geliehen, um sie in eine haarsträubende Geschichte zu verwickeln.  
Ich danke meiner allerliebsten Freundin und weltbesten Beta "Tamsyn" für ihre Geduld und Mühen. Ein weiterer Dank an alle, die diese Story lesen und mir ein Rewiew hinterlassen.  
Wir befinden uns im siebten Schuljahr, jedoch außerhalb der Geschehnisse der Bücher 6 und 7. Diese Story ist eine SS/ HG Geschichte.. obwohl..eigentlich ja auch wieder nicht... oder doch ? Aber das lest ihr am besten selbst. Viel Spaß !

Ein lauter Knall ließ Hermione erschrocken herum fahren und entlockte ihr ein genervtes Seufzen, als sie sah, dass gerade ein großer Karton mit Osterdekorationen von einem der zahllosen Stapel hinter ihr, herunter gefallen war und der Inhalt sich nun über den staubigen Dielenboden des Speichers verteilte.  
Wahrscheinlich war sie irgendwie daran gestoßen, als sie sich mühsam einen Weg durch das vorherrschende Chaos zu bahnen versuchte. Nun musste sie, neben der eigentlichen Aufgabe welche sie hier zu erledigen hatte, auch noch diese Kiste wieder einsortieren, und Merlin allein wusste, wie Hermione sie hinterher wieder auf den beinahe deckenhohen Stapel bekam.  
Bunte Eier kullerten durcheinander und ein kleines, kitschiges Küken piepste blechern seine Osterwünsche. Dieser Karton gehörte zweifelsfrei dem Schuldirektor, soviel war sicher. Hermione kannte keinen weiteren Menschen mit ähnlich schlechtem Geschmack bei Dekorationsartikeln.  
Mit leisem Groll zog sie den großen Karton nun zu sich heran und begann damit, wahllos Gegenstände vom Boden aufzuheben und sie wieder in die Kiste zu werfen.  
`Hermione, Hermione ..Du solltest endlich lernen, dass es Situationen gibt, in denen es sinnvoll wäre, einfach den Mund zu halten!`, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd, während sie eine Handvoll schreiend bunter Plastikeier zurück in den Pappkarton beförderte.  
Leider hatte sie es weder in den vergangenen sechs Schuljahren , noch in diesem , ihrem letzten, geschafft, ihre Hilfsbereitschaft unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und so hatte sie sich ohne zu zögern bereit erklärt , für Professor Dumbledore auf dem Schulspeicher nach den Kisten mit der Weihnachtsdekoration zu suchen.  
Ein schwerer Fehler, wie sich nach erstem Blick herausgestellt hatte, denn der Dachboden der Schule war nicht nur riesig, sondern zudem von der Tür bis zum anderen Ende mit unzähligen Kartonstapeln vollgestellt , die sich teilweise bis zur Decke türmten.  
Vor ihrem Ausflug auf den Speicher hatte sie sich niemals gefragt, weshalb diejenigen Schüler, die sich zuletzt für diesen „kleinen Gefallen" gemeldet hatten, diesmal keine Anstalten gemacht hatten, ihre Hand zu heben.  
„Hermione? Alles in Ordnung?", drang Harrys besorgte , körperlose Stimme von weiter hinten , zwischen dem Kartonchaos hervor.  
„Ja, nichts passiert.", antwortete sie ihm ein wenig gereizt und schloss gerade den Deckel des Oster-Kartons.  
„Schon was gefunden, Jungs?", richtete sie nun das Wort auch an Ron, der ebenfalls irgendwo in den engen Gängen unterwegs sein musste.  
„Nein", tönte es zweistimmig zurück und im nächsten Moment war wieder das leise Rascheln zu hören, welches verriet, dass sich jeder wieder mit seiner Aufgabe beschäftigte.  
Hermione hatte gerade den nächsten Karton hervorgezogen, in dem sie hoffte, endlich Glaskugeln und Girlanden zu finden, als ein leises Klirren sie zu Boden sehen ließ. Zarte Kettenglieder ringelten sich über ihrer Schuhspitze und ein ovaler silberner Anhänger glänzte leicht versteckt unter einem vergessenen Ei aus Pappmaché hervor.  
Hermione bückte sich und hob das Schmuckstück auf, um sich ihren Fund etwas genauer zu betrachten. Die Kette selbst war fein und lang, und als sie den Anhänger umdrehte, entdeckte sie dort erstaunt das Symbol einer geöffneten Tür, durch die unzählige Schmetterlinge herein zu fliegen schienen.  
„Komisch", murmelte sie abwesend und drehte den glänzenden Gegenstand zwischen ihren Fingern. Irgendwo hatte sie mal gelesen, der Schmetterling sei eines der Symbole für die Seele. Aber mit dem Sinnbild der geöffneten Tür konnte sie momentan so rein gar nichts anfangen.  
„Ich hab was!", hallte Rons Ruf so unvermittelt durch den staubigen Raum, dass Hermione die Kette beinahe fallen gelassen hätte.  
„Na endlich!", nahm Harry ihr von ferne die Worte aus dem Mund. Ohne nachzudenken ließ Hermione das Schmuckstück in ihre Tasche gleiten und machte sich erleichtert auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden

Beladen mit mehreren großen Kisten taumelten die Drei einige Zeit später durch die Gänge der Schule auf das Büro des Direktors zu. Hermione hielt eine große Kiste mit weihnachtlichen Stoffen fest vor sich gepresst, während eine weitere obenauf stand, aus der einige lose Enden grüner Girlanden heraus baumelten und der jungen Frau einen Großteil ihrer Sicht versperrten.  
Ron und Harry folgten ihr, ebenso beladen, auf dem Fuße. Hermione konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, dass sie wohl ein merkwürdiges Bild abgaben, wie sie bepackt mit Kisten und Kartons im Gänsemarsch durch Hogwarts liefen.  
`Nur noch um diese letzte Ecke und den Gang hinunter...`, dachte sie erleichtert, als sie mühsam zwischen den Girlanden hindurchsah.  
Nur einen Wimpernschlag später fand sie sich jedoch, durch einen heftigen Aufprall zurückgestoßen, auf ihrem Hinterteil sitzend und von den grünen Girlanden verschüttet, auf dem Steinboden des Ganges wieder.  
„Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", keifte eine unverkennbare Stimme von irgendwo jenseits des Pappkartons.  
Hermione kniff mit Leidensmiene die Augen zusammen, als Snape sich nun langsam aufrappelte und jene Kiste wütend mit dem Fuß beiseite kickte, um einen besseren Blick auf sein Opfer zu bekommen.  
Ron und Harry waren direkt hinter ihr gegangen, um nicht den gesamten Gang zu blockieren und so waren sie nun, nachdem Hermione mit ihrem Lehrer zusammengestoßen war, auf sie aufgelaufen und unweigerlich ebenfalls zu Boden gegangen.  
Snape fischte ein verirrtes Lametta aus seinen Haaren, welches er mit spitzen Fingern festhielt. „ Nun, ich höre?!", knurrte er und blickte anklagend auf das Trio herab.  
Eine klackernd vorbeirollende Weihnachtskugel unterstrich dramatisch die daraufhin entstandene Stille.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Professor", antwortete Hermione kleinlaut. „Ich hab Sie wirklich nicht gesehen.".  
Ein äußerst ätzender Blick war seine Antwort auf ihre Entschuldigung.  
„Sie Drei...", begann er einen Satz und deutete mit einem erhobenen Finger nacheinander auf die Freunde. „…gehören nicht in eine Zauberschule, sondern in einen Wanderzirkus! Dafür ziehe ich jedem von Ihnen zehn Hauspunkte für unsägliche Dummheit ab."  
Er stieg demonstrativ umständlich über einige liegengebliebene Kugeln und wandte sich dann ein letztes Mal mit tadelndem Blick zu ihnen um, bevor er seinen Weg endgültig fortsetzte.

Langsam senkte sich der Abend über die Schule, und Hermione war allein auf dem Weg vom Abend- essen zurück in ihr Zimmer. Harry und Ron wollten noch ein wenig Zauberschach spielen und waren dazu in der großen Halle geblieben, da der Gemeinschaftsraum in der kalten und ungemütlichen Jahreszeit immer hoffnungslos überfüllt war und man zwischen all den durcheinander redenden Schülern weder Ruhe finden noch Konzentration behalten konnte.  
Hermione hatte sich deshalb angewöhnt, sich in den Wintermonaten gleich in den Schlafraum zurück zu ziehen, welchen sie sich mit Ginny und deren Freundin Liza teilte. Die beiden Mädchen fühlten sich im Tumult des Gemeinschaftsraumes glücklicherweise recht wohl und so hatte Hermione abends genug Zeit, in Ruhe ein wenig zu lesen oder mal einen Brief zu schreiben, bevor sie zu Bett ging.  
Auf halbem Weg begann sie, in ihrer Tasche nach einem Kaugummi zu suchen und ihre Fingerspitzen berührten dabei etwas, dessen Existenz sie längst wieder vergessen hatte.  
Vorsichtig fischte sie die lange Kette aus ihrer Hosentasche und betrachtete sie abermals. Die weit geöffneten Flügel der Tür gaben ihr nach wie vor Rätsel auf und so änderte sie spontan ihren Plan und schlug den Weg zur Bibliothek ein. Das Schmuckstück hängte sie sich um den Hals und versteckte es unter ihrer Kleidung. Sie wollte lieber nicht riskieren, es wieder in ihrer Hosentasche zu vergessen, bevor sie ihre gebrauchten Sachen für die Elfen zurechtlegte.  
Hermione öffnete so leise wie möglich die schwere Tür, damit ihr nicht schon wieder ein Rüffel der strengen Bibliothekarin zuteil wurde und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Buch über Symbolik.  
Mit dem Zeigefinger strich sie suchend an den Buchrücken entlang. Da waren Bücher über Liebessymbole, Familienwappen, Erdgebunde Symbole und endlich auch eines, welches sich mit allgemeiner Symbolik befasste.  
„Schmetterling- symbolisiert die freie und unsterbliche Seele.", las sie flüsternd und blätterte weiter zu den Symbolen mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben T. „ Tür- geschlossene Tür. Ein Durchgang wird verschlossen oder unzugänglich gemacht .Geöffnete Türen symbolisieren eine Pforte. Einen Übergang in andere Welten , Seelenzustände oder Sphären."  
„Hey Hermione, was liest du denn da?", sprach sie von hinten plötzlich leise eine vertraute Stimme an und gleich darauf tauchte der pinkfarbene Haarschopf von Tonks neben ihr auf.  
„Ach, nichts bestimmtes.", wiegelte Hermione ab und klappte das Buch wieder zu. „ Mir ist nur langweilig, sonst nichts." Tonks war eigentlich prädestiniert dafür, Geheimnisse mit ihr zu teilen und doch wollte Hermione der netten Aurorin noch nichts von dem Anhänger erzählen, wegen dem sie hier Recherchen zu Symbolbedeutungen betrieb.  
„Was tust du eigentlich hier?", versuchte Hermione nun, dass Gespräch wieder von sich abzulenken.  
„Also, ich dachte…. Ach nichts. Mir ist eigentlich auch nur ein bisschen langweilig.", antwortete Tonks etwas zu umständlich und Hermione erkannte an ihrer rot überhauchten Nasenspitze das sie ihr nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
Nun, sie würde wohl ihre Gründe haben, ebenso wie Hermione selbst und so ging die Gryffindor nicht weiter auf Tonks` Beweggründe ein.  
„Hast du zufällig Professor Snape gesehen?", fragte die Aurorin nach einer kurzen Pause, in der beide wie hypnotisiert einer trägen Fliege zugesehen hatten, die sich mühsam über die Tischplatte schleppte.  
„Ja, heute schon zur Genüge!", muffelte Hermione und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, um ihre Worte visuell zu bekräftigen.  
„So tragisch?", hakte Tonks nach und grinste Hermione dazu aufmunternd an.  
„Dreißig Hauspunkte!", gab diese grollend zurück und ließ das dicke Buch auf die Tischplatte klatschen, wofür ein tadelndes Zischen vom Tisch der Bibliothekarin zu ihnen herüberdrang.  
„Auweh!", erwiderte ihr Gegenüber im Flüsterton und Hermione fragte sich, ob es ein Zeichen der Anteilnahme war, dass sich Tonks Haare Lila verfärbten.  
„Die paar Punkte holt ihr doch locker wieder auf. Sieh es mal positiv. Nächsten Herbst hast du die Schule hinter dir und kannst dich auf andere Dinge als auf verlorene oder gewonnene Hauspunkte konzentrieren.", wandte sie nun tröstend ein.  
Hermione verzog, davon wenig begeistert, die Lippen und machte eine wegwerfende Geste mit beiden Händen.  
„Komm, blas nicht länger Trübsal. Ich schau mal in die Küche. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?", wechselte Tonks nun lächelnd das Thema und streckte Hermione auffordernd ihre schmale Hand entgegen.

Ginny und Liza schliefen, ihren ruhigen Atemzügen nach zu urteilen, bereits tief und fest.  
Nur Hermione fand einfach nicht die nötige Ruhe. Immer wieder wälzte sie sich unruhig von einer auf die andere Seite und wurde dabei immer wieder unangenehm von der langen Kette behindert, welche noch immer um ihren Hals hing. Einen Moment dachte sie daran, sie einfach abzunehmen aber verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder, als sie an die neugierigen Fragen der beiden jüngeren Mädchen dachte, die zweifellos kommen würden, wenn die Kette offen herumlag.  
In die Schublade ihres Nachttisches wollte sie Hermione ebenfalls nicht legen. Nicht, dass sie hier einen Diebstahl befürchtete. Aber da sie noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, was genau dies für ein Schmuckstück war, wollte sie vorerst lieber nicht, dass jemand wusste, dass sie es besaß.  
So ließ sie die Kette einfach wo sie war, nahm das Amulett jedoch in ihre Hand und schloss schützend ihre Finger darum.  
Wie an jedem Abend ließ sie auch diesen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Dumbledores Bitte, die stundenlange Suche auf dem überfüllten Dachboden, ihr seltsamer Fund, der unangenehme Zwischenfall mit Snape und schließlich auch der köstliche Kakao und das nette, freundschaftliche Gespräch mit der Aurorin in der Küche.  
Tonks war eine wirklich gute Zuhörerin und eine warmherzige Freundin. Aber sie hatte auch leicht Reden. Sie musste die Schule mit all ihren Höhen und Tiefen und vor allem Snape, diesen Soziopathen von einem Professor, ja auch nicht mehr ertragen. Sie war längst fertig mit der Schule und hatte sich als Aurorin allgemeinen Respekt verschafft.  
Hermione drehte sich zur Seite und umschloss das Amulett dabei ein wenig fester.  
„Ach, am liebsten hätte ich das alles auch schon hinter mir. Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach mit ihr tauschen.", murmelte Hermione leise, bevor sie dann endlich in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Die Wintersonne schien erstaunlich warm zu ihr herein und ausgeruht öffnete Hermione die Augen am nächsten Morgen wieder. Der Tag versprach schön zu werden, vielleicht konnte man heute zur Abwechslung mal wieder vor die Tür, ohne sich gleich irgendwelche Erfrierungen zu holen.  
Eigentlich ein perfekter Start für einen vielversprechenden Tag - aber irgendetwas schien hier trotzdem falsch zu sein!  
Das kreisrunde Fenster, welches sich gegenüber ihrem Bett befand, wollte ihr einfach nicht bekannt vorkommen. Ebenso wie all die anderen Möbel in diesem Raum.  
Das Zimmer war ebenfalls rund geschnitten und erinnerte sie an ein Turmzimmer. Die Möbel waren nicht dunkelbraun mit roten und gelben Stoffen, sondern irgendwie heller, neutraler.  
Verwirrt fuhr sich Hermione durch die Haare und stutzte, als sie statt der langen, braunen Locken, die sie sonst gewohnt war, kürzere und offensichtlich glatte Haare zu fassen bekam.  
Mit nur einem einzigen Satz war sie aus dem Bett und wenig später wurde das Turmzimmer von einem gellenden Schrei erschüttert.

Ungläubig blickte sie noch Minuten später auf das Spiegelbild, welches ihr aus dem ovalen Holzrahmen entgegen starrte.  
Diese Haare ! Sie waren nicht nur viel kürzer und glatter als ihre eigenen, sie waren obendrein auch noch leuchtend pink!  
Das schmale Gesicht mit den scharf geschwungenen Augenbrauen, dem vollen Mund und den hohen Wangenknochen gehörte unverkennbar zu Tonks. Trotzdem starrte es ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegen, als sei es nie anders gewesen.  
Hastig wandte sich Hermione ab, als sie erkannte das der Körper, welcher nicht ihr eigener war, außer einem reichlich knapp bemessenen Höschen vollkommen nackt war.  
Hermione war froh, das sie offensichtlich niemand hören konnte, denn sie fluchte wie ein Droschkenkutscher, während sie sich eilig in eine dünne Decke wickelte. Sie kam sich unanständig dabei vor, einen fremden Körper derart anzustarren, auch wenn sie momentan irgendwie in ihm steckte.  
Die Frage war nur, wie war sie hineingelangt?  
Und, was noch viel wichtiger war, wie kam sie wieder heraus?  
„Keine Panik, Hermione!", sprach sie sich mit zittriger Stimme selbst Mut zu. „ Es gibt für alles eine logische Erklärung und eine Lösung."  
Zitternd setzte sie sich wieder auf das Bett und ging in Gedanken Schritt für Schritt die möglichen Ursachen dieses Dilemmas durch, bis sie, von einer Erkenntnis getroffen, wieder aufsprang und prüfend in den Spiegel blickte.  
„Das Amulett ist weg!", stellte sie mit nun doch aufkommender Panik fest, als sie das Spiegelbild betrachtete und an ihrem Hals nichts als nackte, rosige Haut erblickte.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken der Verzweiflung schien ihr Gehirn seine Tätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen, denn ein logischer Gedanke verdrängte die vorherrschende Verunsicherung.  
„Hör auf zu spinnen und fang an zu denken, Hermione!", schalt sie sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigene Dummheit.  
„Natürlich kann das Amulett nicht da sein, dies hier ist Tonks´ Körper. Gestern aber hattest DU die Kette um deinen Hals."  
Eine Woge der Erleichterung durchflutete Hermione. Also war scheinbar wenigstens die Ursache dieses Problems gefunden, auch wenn ihreine dazu passende Lösung ungleich lieber gewesen wäre.  
Die Kette war also der Schlüssel. Sie hatte sich gestern Abend leichtsinnigerweise gewünscht, mit der Aurorin tauschen zu können und so wie es aussah, hatte das Amulett ihr diesen unbedachten Wunsch auch prompt erfüllt.  
„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, das das so simpel ist, dann wäre ich bei meiner Auswahl etwas vorsichtiger gewesen.", grummelte die Gryffindor und ließ matt die Schultern sinken.  
„Das darf doch jetzt alles nicht wahr sein.", jammerte sie selbstmitleidig und voller neu aufkeimender Panik, womöglich den Rest ihres Lebens in diesem Zustand ausharren zu müssen.  
Die Erkenntnis, dass sie mit Tonks den Körper getauscht hatte, bereitete ihr aber noch aus einem anderen Grund Kopfzerbrechen.  
Denn offenbar war dadurch nun damit zu rechnen das irgendwo in diesem Schloss Tonks in Hermiones Körper herumlief. Die Ärmste hatte ja keine Ahnung was mit ihr geschehen war!  
Hermione schlüpfte eilig in die Sachen, die auf einem unordentlichen Haufen in dem kleinen Bad herumlagen. Sie musste Tonks unbedingt abfangen, bevor sie irgendwem davon erzählen konnte und womöglich in Hermiones Körper irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellte!  
Ein schneller Blick in den Badezimmerspiegel offenbarte ihr, dass sie mit dieser Frisur auf gar keinen Fall unter Menschen gehen konnte. Vorhin hatte sie andere Sorgen gehabt und nun wirklich nicht auf den Sitz der schreiend pinken Haare geachtet, die vorübergehend nun ihres statt Tonks´ Haupt zierten.  
Nun aber öffnete sie eilig sämtliche Schubladen des Badezimmerschrankes, auf der Suche nach etwas, dass ihr helfen würde, aus dieser farbenfrohen Katastrophe etwas einigermaßen Ansehnliches zu machen. Alles was sie fand war eine struppige Bürste und ein altes Zopfgummi, welches unmöglich von Tonks stammen konnte.  
Immerhin war es besser als nichts und so band Hermione die auffällig gefärbten Haare einfach zu einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz, aus dessen Seiten sich die kürzeren Haare im Handumdrehen wieder heraus lösten und seitlich ihr Gesicht umrahmten.  
„Egal, ich hab Wichtigeres zu tun.", sagte sie knapp zu ihrem Spiegelbild, durchquerte hastig den Raum und zog die Tür zum Turmzimmer energisch hinter sich ins Schloss.

Ihr erster Weg führte Hermione in den Gryffindortrakt, wo sie hoffte, auf Tonks in ihrem eigenen Körper und somit auf das Amulett zu treffen, um einen sofortigen Rücktausch herbei zu wünschen und dem Spuk ein Ende zu machen.  
Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame zeigte diese sich einen Moment lang irritiert, gab das Portal allerdings frei, da die augenscheinlich fremde Person im Besitz des korrekten Passworts war.  
Hermione durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum, der, dank des bereits laufenden Unterrichts, vollkommen leer war und eilte die Stufen zu den Mädchenzimmern hoch.  
Sie hoffte das Tonks sich krank gemeldet hatte oder wenigstens irgendeine andere Ausrede gefunden hatte, nicht in den Unterricht gehen zu müssen, als sie bemerkt hatte was geschehen war.  
Die Aurorin war wirklich nett und Hermione mochte sie gern. Aber einige knifflige Tests standen unmittelbar bevor und Hermione wurde einen Augenblick lang schlecht bei dem Gedanken, das Tonks an ihrer Stelle zu einer Vorprüfung antreten müsste.  
Etwas außer Atem stieß sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und wäre beinahe mit Ginny zusammengeprallt, die offenbar gerade wieder gehen wollte.  
„Wow..Tonks!", sagte diese, als sie einen Schritt zurücksprang. „ Du hast es aber eilig. Was tust du denn hier?"  
„ Ich suche Hermione.", antwortete Hermione und kam sich unendlich albern dabei vor.  
„Oh, die ist auf der Krankenstation. Ich habe gerade ein paar Sachen für sie geholt.", entgegnete die Rothaarige nun etwas betrübt und hielt eine kleine helle Stofftasche hoch, in der sich demnach einige von Hermiones Habseligkeiten befanden.  
„Auf der Krankenstation?", widerholte Hermione und ihre leicht schrille Tonlage konnte eine gewisse Panik nicht verleugnen.  
„Ja, es ist ganz merkwürdig. Sie war gestern noch ganz normal und heute morgen ...", begann Ginny, brach dann ab und kniff mit betroffenem Gesichtsausdruck die Lippen zu einer festen Linie zusammen, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Sie ist einfach nicht aufgewacht!", fügte sie nach einem Moment hinzu und blinzelte eine sorgenvolle Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
Hermione fühlte, wie ihr Magen sich zu einem festen Klumpen zusammenzog und mit deutlich wahrnehmbaren Schwingungen etwas tiefer rutschte. Mühsam versuchte sie, das gehörte zu sortieren und abermals den irrwitzigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben das ihr eigener Körper womöglich tot war und sie nun den Rest ihres - Nein! Tonks` Leben in diesem, Tonks Körper verbringen musste.  
Wer vermochte schon zu sagen, welche Nebenwirkungen solch ein unkontrollierter Zauber haben konnte?!  
„Ich muss jetzt los, Madame Pomfrey wartet auf mich.", ließ sich Ginny nun vernehmen. „Kommst du mit?"

Irgendwie war es gespenstisch!  
Hermione stand an ihrem eigenen Krankenbett und starrte wie paralysiert auf ihren Körper hinab, der fachmännisch in die weißen Laken gebettet war und aussah wie eine künstlich erschaffene Wachsfigur.  
Ihre Haut war leicht marmoriert und von einer merkwürdigen Blässe überzogen und sie schien sich in einer Art Starre zu befinden, die selbst der erfahrenen Schulkrankenschwester ein Rätsel war.  
Hermione fühlte sich bei diesem Anblick unangenehm an ihr Zusammentreffen mit dem Basilisken und ihre darauffolgende zeitweilige Versteinerung vor einigen Jahren zurückerinnert.  
„Was ist denn los mit ihr?", versuchte Hermione, äußerlich so ruhig und unbeteiligt wie möglich, etwas über ihren eigenen Gesundheitszustand in Erfahrung zu bringen.  
Die Heilerin senkte nur wortlos den Kopf und Hermione hätte sie am liebsten an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt, um irgendetwas aus ihr heraus zu bekommen, doch sie hielt sich zurück und nickte statt dessen erstaunlich gefasst.  
Obwohl all ihre Gedanken brodelten und sich innerlich nur darum drehten, was mit ihrem Körper und mit der darin befindlichen Seele von Tonks geschehen war, würde es niemandem nützen , wenn sie hier vollkommen außer sich geriet. Systematisches Vorgehen war gefragt und darin war sie gut.  
„Sie beide sollten jetzt besser gehen, Sie können ja doch nichts tun.", sagte Madame Pomfrey dann doch noch etwas.  
Leider war es absolut nicht das, was Hermione hatte hören wollen, denn gerade hatte sie gedanklich an einem Plan gefeilt, der es ihr ermöglichte, einen Moment lang mit ihrem Körper allein sein zu können und so die Möglichkeit zu bekommen, das verflixte Amulett an sich zu nehmen.  
Vielleicht konnte sie dann den Zauber mit ein bisschen Glück wieder rückgängig machen, ohne dass jemand merkte, was vorgefallen war.  
„Kann ich nicht noch ein wenig hierbleiben?", versuchte sie, ihr Vorhaben doch noch in die Tat umzusetzen, hatte aber bei der resoluten Krankenschwester von vornherein keine Chance.  
„ Auch als Aurorin können Sie nichts für die arme Miss Granger tun .Also können Sie genauso gut gehen.", erstickte sie Hermiones kläglichen Versuch im Keim und schob die beiden Besucher, ohne weitere Argumente abzuwarten, in Richtung Ausgang.  
„Wir werden jemanden hinzuziehen, der sich damit auskennt.", ließ sie sich vernehmen, als sie die Tür zur Krankenstation erreicht hatten.  
„ Nun gehen Sie. Ich habe zu tun und die Patientin braucht Ruhe!", bestimmte sie und schloss Hermione und Ginny die Tür vor der Nase.  
„Als hätte sie nicht schon genug Ruhe!", schimpfte Ginny, als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg machten und die Krankenstation hinter sich ließen und fing sich dafür einen empörten Blick ihrer Weggefährtin ein.

„Aaaah, Tonks ! Gut dass ich dich treffe !"  
Dieser an sich völlig harmlose Satz ließ Hermione, auf dem Rückweg vom Mittagessen, welches sie auf Tonks Platz am Tisch der Besucher eingenommen hatte, wie nach einem Peitschenhieb zusammenzucken.  
Die freundlichen Worte stammten nämlich von einer, ihr wohlbekannten Person, auf die Hermione allerdings unter gar keinen Umständen hatte treffen wollen. Wenigstens nicht außerhalb der großen Halle, wo er weit genug weg saß , um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.  
„Ich freue mich sehr, dass du wieder einmal in Hogwarts bist.", sagte die erfreute Stimme von Albus Dumbledore nun, der sie inzwischen eingeholt und seine Hand fürsorglich auf ihren Arm gelegt hatte.  
Hermione lächelte nur gequält, da sie zu ihrer Stimme momentan nicht genug Vertrauen hatte, um ihm zu antworten.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich gestern habe warten lassen. Ich musste leider unvorhergesehen noch einige Dinge erledigen. Aber da wir uns nun hier schon über den Weg laufen, können wir das Versäumnis eigentlich ja auch gleich nachholen.", ließ er sich nun vernehmen und lächelte sie gewinnend an.  
`Über den Weg laufen!`, dachte Hermione und verzog die Lippen , als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. `Nett umschrieben! Er hat mir heimtückisch aufgelauert!`  
Bevor sie sich dessen richtig gewahr wurde, hatte er sie bereits in sein Büro bugsiert und sie durch ein lebensgroßes Gemälde in einen kleineren Raum dahinter dirigiert, in dem sich ein weiterer Kamin und eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe befanden.  
Unbehaglich sah sie sich um, während der Magier geschäftig eine silberne Metalldose anschleppte und Hermione schon im nächsten Moment zwei große Tassen dampfenden Tees auf dem kleinen eckigen Tisch erblickte, der zwischen den vier Ledersesseln stand.  
Das sie dem Direktor nun einfach so wieder entkommen würde, darüber machte sie sich absolut keine Illusionen , denn Albus Dumbledore hatte, so nett und arglos er auch scheinen mochte, eine Art an sich, bei der man nicht einmal auf die Idee kam, ihm zu widersprechen.  
Das war jedenfalls bei ihr immer schon so gewesen. Er schaffte es mühelos, ein Gebot in eine Bitte zu verpacken und so selbst Kritik wie ein Lob klingen zu lassen… er war wahrhaftig ein Meister der unterbewussten Manipulation.  
Genau aus diesem Grund hatte sie ihm noch niemals eine Bitte abschlagen können und diese Tatsache war wiederum dafür verantwortlich, dass sie nun in dieser misslichen Lage steckte.  
„So, ich weiß ja, du hast hier noch anderweitige Verpflichtungen.", sagte er, bevor er sich ein schokoladen-ummanteltes Plätzchen aus der Metalldose in den Mund schob und ihr vergnüglich zuzwinkerte.  
„Deshalb würde ich sagen, wir kommen gleich zum Grund dieses Gesprächs.", fuhr er fort, nachdem der Keks vollständig gegessen war und er sich ein weiteres Plätzchen nahm.  
Hermione hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was Dumbledore mit dieser Anspielung auf weitere Pflichten meinte, nickte aber tapfer und nahm die Teetasse zwischen beide Hände.  
Sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihr vielleicht unbeabsichtigt erklären würde, weshalb sie hier war, damit sie nicht in die peinliche Situation kam, danach fragen zu müssen.  
„Also, was denkst du nun über die neuen Schutzmechanismen der Schule? Hast du inzwischen alle testen können?", fragte der Schulleiter nun zu ihrer Erleichterung und sein Blick zeigte unverhohlene Anspannung.  
Natürlich hatte auch Hermione über die jüngsten Versuche der übriggebliebenen Todesser gehört, welche sich nach Voldemorts Fall neu organisiert hatten und immer wieder versuchten , sich Zutritt zum Gelände der Schule zu verschaffen.  
Dumbledore hatte, wie man munkelte, einiges an Zauberkunst aufgewandt, um Hogwarts zu schützen und Hermione bedauerte nun, dass sie nicht gleich nach der Begrüßung ihre Tarnung auffliegen lassen hatte und bei Dumbledore Rat gesucht hatte.  
Stattdessen hatte sie diese Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen lassen und sah sich nun mit dem wohl heikelsten Gespräch ihres bisherigen Lebens konfrontiert.  
Hermione hatte von den genauen Abläufen bei der Arbeit einer Aurorin in etwa soviel Ahnung wie ein Hippogreif vom Kartoffelschälen und das sie nun offenbar eine Verteidigungsstrategie aus dem Ärmel zaubern sollte, überforderte sie vollkommen.  
„Ich..denke..", begann sie ein wenig umständlich und rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Sessel hin und her, während sie in Gedanken immer wieder Dumbledores Frage Revue passieren ließ, bis derselbe ihr nach einer peinlichen Pause unvermittelt zu Hilfe kam , indem er gnädig lächelte und den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich hab mir schon gedacht das du anderweitig aufgehalten wurdest.", machte er eine ähnliche Anspielung wie schon zu Beginn ihres Gesprächs und nippte dann an seinem Tee.  
Hermione war gerettet! Sie musste ihn nur in dem Glauben lassen das sie, weshalb auch immer er meinte, noch nicht dazu gekommen war, sämtliche Banne zu überprüfen.  
„Ja.", sagte sie etwas zittrig und legte ihre gesamte Erleichterung über diese glückliche Fügung in dieses eine Wort.  
„Nun ja, bisher ist es ihnen nicht gelungen, in die Schule einzudringen und sie zu besetzen aber du solltest deine Pflichten nicht mehr allzu lange vor dir herschieben, Tonks.", sagte Dumbledore nun mahnend und Hermione hatte trotz seines eindringlichen aber freundlichen Tonfalls den Eindruck, gerade einen ziemlichen Rüffel bekommen zu haben.  
Im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs , welches nun etwas flüssiger und freundschaftlicher wurde, schaffte sie es immer wieder, sich mit einigem Glück und Verstand durch zu mogeln , ohne das der Schulleiter stutzig wurde.  
„Und ehe ich es vergesse…" hob er zu einem letzten Satz an, als Hermione später die Hand schon auf der Türklinke hatte, um endlich Dumbledores Büro zu verlassen.  
Zögernd wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und versuchte äußerlich so gefasst wie möglich zu wirken, doch innerlich bebte sie vor bangem Erwarten, längst von ihm entlarvt worden zu sein.  
„Dein Tipp hat mir bei Minerva übrigens sehr geholfen.", ließ sich der alte Magier nun mit einem Augenzwinkern vernehmen und strich sich mit einer unverkennbar zufriedenen Geste über den langen weißen Bart.  
Hermione hatte das Gefühl, plötzlich auf Wackelpudding zu stehen und hielt sich krampfhaft am Tür-Knauf fest, um nicht einfach umzukippen. All die innere Anspannung löste sich schlagartig auf und machte einem Gefühl der Verzweiflung Platz.  
Sie hatte all die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages mit erstaunlicher Fassung getragen aber wenn der Schulleiter jetzt noch vorhatte, sie in private Details aus seinem Liebesleben einzuweihen konnte sie für nichts mehr garantieren!  
„Das..öhm..freut mich außerordentlich..Albus.", brachte sie dennoch tapfer hervor, nachdem sie die entstandene Pause genutzt hatte, um sich zu sammeln.  
Dumbledore grinste noch immer, als sie sich schließlich entschuldigte und beinahe fluchtartig das Büro verließ.

Erleichtert darüber, dass sie das Gespräch zwar geistig reichlich ausgelaugt aber ansonsten unversehrt und vor allem unerkannt hinter sich gebracht hatte, ging sie am frühen Nachmittag ohne besondere Eile wieder in Richtung der Bibliothek.  
Sie hatte zwar noch vor dem Essen bereits einige Nachforschungen betrieben aber bisher keinen wirklich aufschlussreichen Hinweis auf das Umkehren eines solchen Zaubers gefunden.  
Madame Pince warf ihr einen kritischen Blick zu, hatte aber angesichts ihres bekümmerten Gesichtsausdrucks offenbar Mitleid und ließ sie ohne Kommentar zu einem der hinteren Tische schleichen.  
Hermione blätterte zuerst konzentriert und dann immer weniger aufmerksam durch die dicken Wälzer über Objekt- und Entitäts-Magie, bis sie sich irgendwann nach vorn auf ihre Arme lehnte und einnickte.

Der schwere graue Himmel hatte sich bereits erheblich verdunkelt, als sie das nächste Mal aufsah. Die Bücher hatten sie zunächst zwar interessiert aber je mehr sie las, desto undurchsichtiger schienen die Gesetze dieser Art Magie zu werden und so hatte die Thematik sie schließlich sanft eingeschläfert.  
Offenbar war sie inzwischen, neben der Bibliothekarin, welche bereits fast alle Lichter gelöscht hatte, der letzte Gast in der Bibliothek.  
Sie klappte das Buch zu und stellte es an seinen Platz im Regal zurück, bevor sie Madame Pince höflich zunickte und steifbeinig die Bibliothek verließ.  
Das heikle Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter hatte sie anscheinend so ausgelaugt, dass sie sogar das Abendessen verschlafen hatte.  
Hermione nahm sich vor, kurz auf Tonks Zimmer zu gehen, zu duschen und danach den Weg in die Küche einzuschlagen, um die Elfen um ein verspätetes Sandwich zu bitten.  
So war sie einige Zeit später mit, inzwischen beträchtlich knurrendem Magen, auf dem Weg in die Küche, als sie kerzengerade der nächsten Katastrophe in die Arme lief, die diesmal in Gestalt von Minerva McGonagall Hermiones Weg kreuzte.  
„Hallo Tonks", rief diese begeistert und der Unterton in ihrer Stimme ließ Hermione sofort das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube widererlangen, welches sie zuletzt im Büro des Schulleiters gespürt hatte und das eindeutig nicht vom versäumten Abendessen herrührte.  
„H..Hallo..", gab Hermione zurück, unsicher darüber , wie sie die Professorin ansprechen sollte. Offensichtlich unterhielt Tonks zu Dumbledore ein ziemlich vertrautes Verhältnis. Wenn dem bei Minerva McGonagall auch so war, konnte Hermione sie ruhig mit dem Vornamen ansprechen. Wenn nicht, würde sie sich damit gewaltig in die Nesseln setzen.  
„Ich hab dich beim Abendessen schon vermisst." , ließ sich die Schottin nun vernehmen und legte mütterlich den Arm um Hermiones Schulter. „..und nicht nur ich.", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu und Hermione fragte sich zum widerholten Male an diesem Tag, was mit diesen Andeutungen gemeint war.  
Doch für den Moment kam sie nicht dazu , sich eingehend darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn bevor sie protestieren konnte, hatte Minerva sie bereits durch eine dicke Mahagonitür geschoben und diese hinter ihnen geschlossen.  
„Ach, ich freue mich das du wieder einmal Zeit hast, ein wenig mit mir zu plaudern.", begann die Professorin nun ein Gespräch, welches bisher nicht wirklich zustande gekommen war. Hermione fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich in dem kleinen Raum, der sich inzwischen als Minervas privates Wohnzimmer herausgestellt hatte.  
„So, einen schönen Sherry…wie immer." Minerva stellte ein Glas mit goldfarbener, öliger Flüssigkeit vor ihrem unfreiwilligen Gast ab.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft das du schon eher den Weg zu mir finden würdest , aber wie gewöhnlich hat sich Albus wieder schamlos vorgedrängelt, nicht wahr ?", fuhr die Hauslehrerin nun mit mild amüsiertem Ton fort und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, womit für Hermione nun auch die letzte Möglichkeit vertan war, den Irrtum über Sein und Schein aufzuklären und sich ihrer Professorin anzuvertrauen.  
Sie nahm stattdessen einen kräftigen Schluck von dem angebotenen Getränk, um ihre Antwort schuldig bleiben zu können und musste im nächsten Moment alle verfügbare Energie mobilisieren, um die schmerzhaft brennende Flüssigkeit nicht augenblicklich wieder heraus zu husten.  
Hermione war kein Kind mehr … das schon lange nicht mehr. Dennoch war sie es nicht gewohnt, Alkohol zu trinken und die süßlich scharfe Flüssigkeit, die quälend langsam ihre Kehle hinab rann, war definitiv das stärkste, mit dem sie bisher in Berührung gekommen war.  
„Aaah, das tut gut.", bemerkte Minerva lächelnd und stellte ihrerseits das halbvolle Glas vor sich auf den kleinen Glastisch.  
Hermione nickte gequält und dachte einen winzigen Moment daran, ihre Maskerade doch noch fallen zu lassen.  
Was, wenn sie es nicht schaffte, das Amulett an sich zu bringen? Was, wenn sie allein keinen Weg fände, den Zauber umzukehren ?  
Was würde das für ein Bild auf sie werfen? Nicht nur, dass sie einen- mit Sicherheit verbotenen Zauber- aktiviert hatte, sie gab sich für eine Person aus, die sie gar nicht war und falls sie doch später irgendwen um Hilfe bitten musste, konnte sie das in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bringen.  
„ Ich muss etwas beichten…", machte Hermione einen zaghaften Versuch, den Wahnsinn zu beenden und ihrem strapazierten Gewissen Tribut zu zollen, wurde aber von Minerva ungerührt unterbrochen, die offenbar keinen Verdachte hegte.  
„Ich weiß , ich weiß.." , wiegelte sie ab und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, die Hermione das Blut in den Adern stocken ließ.  
„Albus hat mir schon berichtet, dass du die neuen Banne noch nicht überprüft hast", nahm das Gespräch doch plötzlich eine vollkommen andere Wendung als die erwartete.  
Einerseits war sie erleichtert, dass auch Minerva Mc Gonagall sie nicht durchschaut zu haben schien- andererseits war hiermit nun auch die letzte Gelegenheit für die Wahrheit vertan und Hermione fügte sich betrübt nickend ihrem Geschick.  
„Du weißt, meine Liebe, das ich so etwas eigentlich nicht gutheißen kann.. aber ich versteh dich und das direkte Prüfen ist ja sowieso nur noch eine weitere Vorsichtsmaßnahme..", fuhr Minerva fort und füllte zu Hermiones entsetzen deren Glas wieder vollständig auf.  
„Aber lass uns von etwas anderem sprechen.", hob die Schottin nun an und ihr Tonfall ließ ein erneutes Unbehagen in Hermiones Eingeweiden rumoren.  
„Es gibt da etwas, zu dem ich deine Meinung hören möchte.."

****  
Der Abend war lang gewesen und Hermione schwirrte gehörig der Kopf, als sie spät abends das Wohnzimmer der Frau verließ, die sie heute Abend wie eine Vertraute behandelt hatte und die eigentlich nur ihreHauslehrerin war.  
Ein bisschen schämte sie sich dafür, all die privaten Dinge erfahren zu haben, die Minerva Mc Gonagall ihr in gutgläubiger Absicht anvertraut hatte. Doch sie wusste auch das sie keine andere Wahl mehr gehabt hatte,als die Scharade mitzuspielen so gut es eben ging.  
Hermione versuchte die Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, welchen Weg sie ins Turmzimmer einschlagen musste. Die Treppe vor ihr war schmal und führte vielversprechend in die richtige Richtung, doch kaum da sie sie halb überwunden hatte, drehte sie sich und schloss sich einer freistehenden Wendeltreppe an.  
Seufzend schritt Hermione von ihrer Treppe hinüber auf die schmale Plattform der Wendeltreppe, die außer abwärts, nirgendwohin zu führen schien, denn weitere Stufen nach oben gab es nicht und so blieb ihr keine Wahl, als sich auf den steilen Abstieg zu begeben.  
Angesichts des stetig aufgefüllten Sherryglases, welches, sosehr sie sich auch bemüht hatte- niemals ganz leer wurde, kein ungefährliches Unterfangen.  
Hermione spürte deutlich, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde und stieg leise fluchend Stufe für Stufe in immer schwärzer werdende Dunkelheit hinab.  
Am Fuße der Wendeltreppe angelangt dauerte es einen Moment bis sie richtig realisierte, wo sie sich befand.  
Die groben Steinwände und die Fackeln an den Mauern ..dies alles kannte sie nur zu gut von ihren bisherigen Unterrichtsstunden in Zaubertranklehre, die in einem der vorderen Kerkerräume stattgefunden hatten.  
Sie dachte daran, die Treppe, über die sie gekommen war einfach wieder hinauf zu steigen, überlegte es sich beim Anblick der Stufen jedoch anders. Sie hatte für heute erst einmal genug von anarchisch drehenden Treppen. Wer weiß ob es ganz oben inzwischen eine Verbindung zu irgendeinem Stockwerk gab?  
Auf der kleinen Plattform in schwindelerregender Höhe fest zu sitzen war keine verlockende Vorstellung und so entscheid sie sich für die Flucht nach vorn.  
Sie würde einfach durch den Kerker bis nach vorne zum Aufgang und dann durch den Eingangsbereich des Schlosses gehen. Irgendwann würde sie dann wohlbehalten in dem kleinen Turmzimmer ankommen, welches ihr auch heute Nacht als Schlafstätte dienen musste.  
Tagsüber war der Kerker schon recht unheimlich aber nachts verstärkte sich dieser Effekt noch um ein Vielfaches. Lange Schatten und verzerrte Umrisse ließen den düsteren Gang bedrohlich eng, höhlenartig und beinahe unendlich erscheinen und Hermione wünschte sich , sie hätte doch den anderen Weg gewählt, doch die Treppen in diesem Schloss waren launisch und so waren die Stufen bereits wieder woanders hin verschwunden.  
So blieb ihr keine Wahl, als sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen und den Gang durch den bedrohlich wirkenden Kerker so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Automatisch bewegte sie sich, der Furcht die sie empfand entsprechend, vorsichtig und wachsam durch den halbdunklen Flur. Die grausigsten Szenen aller Grusel- und Horrorstreifen, die sie je gesehen hatte, erwachten in ihrer Phantasie wieder zum Leben und ließen sie bei jedem Knacken, welches die wenigen Fackeln von sich gaben, erschrocken zusammen zucken. Schattenhafte Gestalten mit scheußlichen Mordwerkzeugen schienen in jeder Nische zu lauern und eiskalte Hände schienen nach ihr zu greifen…  
Zitternd bewegte sie sich weiter und wurde im nächsten Moment von einem schauerlichen Grunzen direkt neben ihr derart erschreckt, das ihr ein panischer Aufschrei entfuhr, mit dem sich die psychische Anspannung, unter der sie stand, verbal entlud.  
Mit wild trommelndem Herzschlag duckte sich Hermione instinktiv und sah sich nach der Quelle des Geräusches um.  
Der dicke borstige Keiler im Bilderrahmen neben ihr blinzelte verschlafen, grummelte kurz, rollte sich wieder ein und schlief friedlich weiter.  
Sie war vor einem Bild erschrocken! Einem blöden Bild.  
Beinahe hätte Hermione über diese alberne Szene und über ihre eigene vollkommen überzogene Angst gelacht, wäre nicht in diesem Moment die Holztür direkt vor ihr leise knarrend geöffnet worden.  
`Oh mein Gott ! Bitte nicht ausgerechnet ER!`, dachte sie matt und sah sich panisch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, obwohl sie im selben Moment registrierte, dass es bereits zu spät war.. viel zu spät. Sie hätte schon die Beine in die Hand nehmen müssen, als sie aufgeschrien hatte und nicht einmal da wäre sie der Katastrophe, auf die sie nun unweigerlich zusteuerte, noch entkommen.  
„Shht. Du weckst ja das halbe Schloss auf!", zischte wenige Augenblicke später die Stimme des großgewachsenen Mannes, dessen dunkle Gestalt nun eilig auf sie zutrat, sie am Arm packte und zu sich umdrehte.  
Hermione wagte kaum zu atmen als sie ihre erste Befürchtung bestätigt sah, dass niemand anderes als Snape ihr nun erschreckend nahe gegenüberstand und ihr im Lichtschein der geöffneten Tür sekundenlang und intensiv direkt in die Augen blickte, bevor er sie ohne weitere Umschweife mit sich zog.  
Bevor sie reagieren konnte, wurde die Tür hinter ihr wieder geschlossen und soweit sie beurteilen konnte, war der Spruch, den sie nun hörte eine Art Versiegelung für die selbige.  
Wie ein Reh, das vom Scheinwerferlicht geblendet wird, stand Hermione vollkommen reglos da, wurde gleich darauf von kräftigen Armen umfangen und sah zu ihrem großen Entsetzen nun ein schmales Paar Lippen auf sich zukommen- Snapes Lippen!  
Die Berührung war unerwartet sanft und warm, doch noch immer wagte sie nicht, sich zu bewegen und stand, stocksteif seinen Kuss erduldend, in seiner Umarmung.  
„Was ist denn los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.", fragte er nun, nachdem er sich von ihrem Mund gelöst hatte und sie prüfend ansah.  
„Gar nichts. Ich war nur überrascht.", antwortete sie geistesgegenwärtig. Sie durfte sich jetzt auf gar keinen Fall verraten oder Snapes Misstrauen erwecken. Hermione kannte seinen Zorn gut genug, um zu wissen dass eine Enttarnung für sie verheerende Folgen haben würde. Snape würde ihr sicherlich kein Wort von dem seltsamen Zauber, dem sie ausgesetzt war, glauben und sie mit aller ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Konsequenz bestrafen.  
Dieser Tag an sich, war schon schlimm genug gewesen, da brauchte es nicht noch eine zusätzliche Disziplinierung. Außerdem drohte das, was sich hier gerade abspielte, sowieso allem bisherigen den Rang in der Hitliste der haarsträubendsten Erlebnisse abzulaufen!  
Sie hatte sich in einem anderen Körper selbst auf der Krankenstation besucht, in ihrem geborgten Rang als Aurorin mit Dumbledore über die Sicherheit der Schule beratschlagt und anschließend als gute Freundin mit Minerva Mc Gonagall über sehr persönliche Dinge gesprochen , die sie lieber ganz ganz schnell wieder vergessen wollte und nun wurde sie von Snape mitten auf den Mund geküsst!  
`Eigentlich kann es nun nicht mehr schlimmer kommen!`, dachte Hermione im Stillen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie sich am unauffälligsten aus der Affäre ziehen konnte, während die Lippen ihres Zaubertrankprofessors wieder die Ihren berührten.  
Als sich jedoch die Hände, die bisher ihre Schultern umfasst hatten , nun langsam aber eindeutig nach unten bewegten und an den seitlichen Rundungen ihrer Brüste liegenblieben , wurde ihr zum ersten Mal bewusst das sie ein echtes Problem hatte!  
Hermione musste einsehen, dass sie sich bezüglich des Punktes geirrt hatte, an dem sie dachte das Tonks und Snape nichts mehr miteinander zu tun hatten.  
Offenbar unterhielten sie allerdings ein sehr vertrautes Verhältnis, welches über eine Freundschaft weit hinaus ging, und gerade jetzt schien der Mann vor ihr davon auszugehen, dass sie seine Avancen erwiderte.  
Snape konnte doch jetzt nicht allen ernstes erwarten, dass….  
Hermiones Magen zog sich zu einem harten Klumpen zusammen und ihr gegenwärtiger Körper machte sich bereit für eine rettende Ohnmacht, die sie im letzten Moment jedoch tapfer bekämpfte.  
Nein! Irgendwie war sie noch immer aus prekären Situationen entkommen. Vielleicht ließ sich zunächst ein Aufschub erringen, der ihr die Zeit für einen durchführbaren aber unauffälligen Plan gab.  
„Können wir vielleicht erstmal was trinken?", fragte sie und bemühte sich, sich ihre Scheu nicht anmerken zu lassen, als sie ihm ihre Hände in den Nacken legte.  
Snape grinste und Hermione war ehrlich überrascht davon, wie freundlich ihn diese kleine Geste wirken ließ.  
„Was willst du denn?", fragte er dann, nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte und einen kleinen Schrank öffnete, in dem sich allerlei Flaschen befanden.  
Ein Mineralwasser. Ja , ein prickelnder Sprudel würde ihren schmerzhaft ziehenden Kopf erfrischen und wäre zudem eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem schweren Sherry , den Professor Mc Gonagall ihr serviert hatte, und der noch immer wie zäher Honig an ihrer Zunge zu kleben schien. Ein Wasser wäre also genau das richtige, um den Geschmack fortzuspülen. Leider ein unerfüllbarer Wunsch im Moment.  
Was trank Tonks wohl sonst, wenn sie Snape besuchte? Zu Hermiones Bedauern wohl sicherlich kein Wasser.  
„Das übliche.", antwortete sie daher und hoffte inständig das ihr Gastgeber mit dieser unspezifischen Bestellung etwas anzufangen wusste. Snape zog kritisch die Augenbrauen nach oben, machte sich aber kommentarlos ans Werk.  
Die entstandene Pause ermöglichte es ihr, sich rasch ein wenig umzusehen und zu orientieren. Immerhin musste Tonks schon öfter hier gewesen sein und so war es sicherlich von Vorteil, nicht dadurch aufzufallen, das sie nicht wusste, wo die Gläser standen.  
Der Raum wurde von dunklen Holzmöbeln und hellen Stoffen in frischen Farben dominiert, die Wände waren mit einigen Landschaftsaufnahmen geschmückt und teilweise von mehreren deckenhohen Regalen bedeckt, die vor Papieren , Büchern und verschiedenen Gegenständen nur so überquollen.  
Ein kleiner Kamin strahlte eine angenehme Wärme ab verschiedene Lichtquellen schufen eine diffuse heimelige Atmosphäre. Hermione versuchte sich so selbstsicher wie möglich durch den fremden Raum zu bewegen und setzte sich schließlich auf das breite helle Sofa, das mit einigen Kissen und einer bunten Decke sehr einladend wirkte.  
Sie hatte einige Male gesehen, dass Tonks gern im Schneidersitz saß und beeilte sich, diese Position ebenfalls einzunehmen. Noch immer war ihr kein passender Plan eingefallen, sich aus dieser Situation heraus zu winden, denn Snape hatte die Tür magisch verschlossen, wie er es anscheinend immer tat, wenn Tonks hierherkam, und eine andere Möglichkeit hatte sich bisher nicht aufgetan.  
Im nächsten Augenblick kam ihr Zaubertränkelehrer mit zwei hohen, bauchigen Gläsern zurück, wovon er ihr schweigend eines hinhielt und sich dann beunruhigend nahe neben sie setzte.  
„Danke.", gab sie einsilbig zurück, während sie das schwere Gefäß mit beiden Händen balancierte. Das Snape so auffällig ihre Nähe suchte, beunruhigte Hermione nun doch erheblich mehr, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte.  
„Na dann...", sagte er nach einem Moment der Stille und prostete ihr zu, bevor er das Glas an die Lippen führte.  
Hermione erwiderte so unbefangen lächelnd wie es ihr möglich war, den Gruß und tat es ihm gleich.  
Im nächsten Augenblick unterdrückte sie auch diesmal mit aller Macht den aufkommenden Drang, den Mund voll Flüssigkeit umgehend wieder zurück in ihr Glas zu befördern.  
Es schmeckte nach Milch, Pfeffer, Honigwein und unverkennbar einem ziemlich großzügigen Schuss Absinth, aber trotzdem stimmig und leicht fruchtig. Tapfer schluckte Hermione das merkwürdige Getränk und ignorierte das die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen sich protestierend aufstellten und ihr ein kribbeliger Schauer über den Rücken kroch.  
Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas Vergleichbares getrunken.  
Natürlich konnte sie keinesfalls fragen, was genau Snape ihr da aufgetischt hatte, immerhin hatte sie selbst es bestellt und so nickte sie ihm anerkennend zu und zwang sich , abermals einen großen Schluck zu nehmen, auch wenn das bittere lakritzartige Aroma ihr noch immer im Hals brannte und ihre, von Minervas Sherry geschundene Kehle nicht zur Ruhe kommen liess.

Snape strahlte eine körperliche Wärme aus, die ihr auf unheimliche Art und Weise angenehm zu werden begann. Die inzwischen vorgerückte Stunde, der Sherry-Konsum bei Minerva und ein weiteres Glas der merkwürdigen Getränkemischung von Snape hatten wahrscheinlich einen nicht gerade geringen Anteil an diesem Gefallen.  
Sie hatten in der letzten Stunde über vieles gesprochen und Hermione war sämtlichen Göttern die ihr einfielen dankbar dafür, dass sie bei diesem Gespräch auch ein wenig auf das Wissen zurückgreifen konnte, welches Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall ihr heute unabsichtlich mitgegeben hatten. Snape jedenfalls schien glücklicherweise keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen.  
Unvermittelt fühlte sie seine Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel und wurde erst in diesem Moment wieder gewahr, was er sich erhoffte. Statt zu überlegen wie sie dieses Problem loswurde, hatte sie eine ganze Stunde damit verplempert, sich mit ihm über Belangloses zu unterhalten. Nur würde Snape ihr wohl keinen weiteren Aufschub gewähren, denn so selbstverständlich wie er sie berührte, war diese Art der Zuneigung keinesfalls einseitig und er war es wohl gewohnt, sein Ziel zu erreichen.  
Hermione war wirklich nicht prüde und das Abenteuer, welches dieser Abend zweifellos mit sich bringen würde, reizten sie. Andererseits wartete seit diesem Sommer zuhause ein junger Mann namens Levin auf sie - ihr Freund. Sie kannte ihn schon aus Kindertagen und obwohl er über keinerlei magische Kräfte verfügte und nur wusste, dass Hermione in einem weit entfernten Internat zur Schule ging, hatte sie sich in Levin verliebt und sich auf eine Beziehung eingelassen.  
Trotzdem… so eine Gelegenheit kam nie wieder! Sie war schließlich eine Gryffindor und hatte genug Mut und Abenteuerlust in sich, um Levin für diesen einen Abend in den hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins zu verdrängen und sich stattdessen auf die schlanke Hand zu konzentrieren, die sie jetzt berührte.  
Eben diese Hand war inzwischen über ihren Oberschenkel nach oben gewandert und Hermione sog scharf den Atem ein, als er ihre Mitte berührte und mit langsamer Bewegung darüber strich.  
Er legte es also tatsächlich darauf an, mit ihr zu schlafen! Zu ihrem Erstaunen musste Hermione feststellen, das diese Vorstellung ihr dank der Situation und des reichlichen Alkoholpegels begann, ihr zu gefallen.  
Die Berührungen seiner schmalen Finger, die nun ihren Schoß verlassen hatten und sich einen Weg unter den eng anliegenden Pullover suchten, waren ihr keinesfalls so unangenehm wie sie vermutet hatte und tatsächlich erregte sie die Vorstellung , dass er eigentlich nicht wusste, wen er vor sich hatte, ungemein.  
Hatte er sie gestern Nachmittag noch wie ein dümmliches Kind behandelt, sprachen seine Hände nun eine ganz andere Sprache. Dass dem gewohnten Körper diesmal eine andere Seele innewohnte, schien er glücklicherweise noch immer nicht bemerkt zu haben, und Hermione war überaus entzückt von den Empfindungen, die dieser Mann ihr mit seinen wenigen gezielten Berührungen schenkte.  
Tonks Körper reagierte vollkommen anders , als Hermione es von ihrem eigenen gewohnt war und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich , reifte der Entschluss in ihr weiter, erleben zu wollen wie es war, von einem Mann geliebt zu werden , dessen Hände ihr schon größere Verzückung bereitet hatten , als Levins gesamter Körper es je gekonnt hatte.  
Dies hier war nicht ihr eigener Körper aber so wie sie vermutete, hätte Tonks wohl dasselbe getan. Wozu also diese Zurückhaltung ?  
´Also entweder bin ich ziemlich mutig, oder hoffnungslos bescheuert! `, dachte sie grinsend, während sie sich ihm zuwandte und sich mit einem übermütigen Blitzen in den Augen auf seinen Schoß schwang.  
Der Blick seiner Augen schien noch intensiver zu werden, als er sie umfasste und eng in seine Umarmung zog.  
Bereitwillig ließ sich Hermione nun an seine Lippen ziehen und ergab sich seinen forschenden Händen, bis die letzten Zweifel in seinen intensiven Küssen ertranken und Hermione schließlich jegliches Denken zurück ließ, um sich nur noch von ihren Empfindungen treiben zu lassen.

„Ich kann nicht hierbleiben.", flüsterte sie viel später und blickte zu ihm auf, während sie mit der Wange noch immer an seinem nackten Oberkörper lag und mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seiner Lippen nachzeichnete.  
Er regte sich zunächst nicht und nur der trommelnde Herzschlag, der sich noch immer nicht wieder beruhigt hatte, verriet Hermione, dass er nicht schlief.  
Die vergangen Momente waren so intensiv, so gewaltig und so alles übergreifend gewesen das sie den Empfindungen, die sie vor wenigen Minuten noch miteinander geteilt hatten, gern noch ein Weilchen länger nachgespürt hätte. Doch langsam regte sich die Unruhe wieder in ihr und drohte, das träge Glücksgefühl in dem sie schwamm, schneller als ihr lieb sein konnte zu zerstören.  
Wie gern wäre sie jetzt in den Armen des Mannes, der so überraschend sinnlich Besitz von ihr ergriffen hatte, eingeschlafen.  
Doch der Bann konnte quasi jeden Moment wieder rückgängig gemacht werden, und Hermione wollte es einfach nicht riskieren das eine vollkommen ahnungslose Tonks plötzlich an ihrer Statt in Snapes Armen erwachte.  
„Das wäre ja auch das erste Mal, dass du bleibst.", gab er schließlich leise und ein wenig vorwurfsvoll zurück. Sein warmer Atem an ihren Fingerspitzen und der Duft seiner feucht überhauchten Haut, gemischt mit der Vibration seiner Stimme, jagten ihr angenehme Schauer über den Rücken.  
Hermione wusste, dass jetzt der Moment gekommen war, in dem sie eigentlich hätte gehen sollen, aber irgendwie schmerzte sie dieser bevorstehende Abschied sehr viel mehr als sie geglaubt hatte.  
Niemals wieder würde sie ihn so spüren, seinen herben Duft nach Sandelholz nie wieder so intensiv wahrnehmen wie heute Abend. Wenn sie jetzt ginge, wäre der Zauber dieses Moments ein für alle Mal vorüber…unwiederbringlich Vergangenheit.  
Wenn sie ihm das nächste Mal wieder in ihrer normalen Gestalt begegnete, wäre sie wieder nicht mehr als eine Schülerin für ihn. Er würde sie nie wieder so ansehen wie jetzt, und die nun vertraute Wärme seiner Haut wäre nur noch bloße Erinnerung.  
Sie wusste, dass dies alles nur Illusion und Lüge war, und sie hatte sich eigentlich vorher auch niemals gewünscht, ihm so nahe zu kommen. Ihm selbst ging es wohl ebenso.  
Und doch hatte er ihr weit mehr gegeben als reine körperliche Liebe… er hatte etwas angerührt, von dem Levins unbeholfene Liebkosungen unendlich weit entfernt waren.  
Bedauerlicherweise konnte sie diese Nacht nicht wiederholen oder irgendetwas besser machen ,in dem sie den Abschied hinauszögerte- dennoch wollte sie soviel davon mitnehmen, wie es ihr möglich war .  
Die Emotionen, die ihren Körper durchfluteten, als er ihr seine Lippen schließlich öffnete und sich abermals berauschend hingebungsvoll auf ihr Spiel einließ, machten sie angenehm schwindelig und ließen sie sich ein weiteres Mal in ihm verlieren.

Atemlos blickten sie sich wenig später wieder in die Augen.  
Die Uhr zeigte nun beinahe Mitternacht und Hermione befürchtete das ihre Zeit knapp werden könnte, wenn sich der Rückführungs-Zauber wie in einigen Muggel-Märchen, die sie kannte, auch diesmal genau in der Stunde des Wechsels zwischen Tag und Nacht vollziehen würde.  
Es war mehr als bedauerlich, aber sie konnte es nicht länger hinauszögern.  
Langsam beugte sie sich wieder zu ihm hinab, um ein letztes Mal wehmütig seine festen Lippen zu kosten, bevor sie endgültig gehen musste.

Die Wintersonne stahl sich langsam unter ihre Lider und endlich öffnete Hermione träge die Augen. Zuerst konnte sie der Helligkeit wegen kaum etwas erkennen und blinzelte einige Male, um ihre Augen ein wenig an das Licht zu gewöhnen, bevor sie sich endlich genauer umsehen konnte .  
Eine hohe weiße Decke, ein großer Raum, abgeteilt durch stoffbespannte weiße Paravents… sie war eindeutig nicht in dem Zimmer , in dem sie gestern Nacht schlafen gegangen war , nachdem sie die Kerker und ihn verlassen hatte.  
Es brauchte eine noch eine kleine Weile, bis sie vollkommen realisiert hatte, dass sie sich auf der Krankenstation und somit auch wieder in ihrem eigenen Körper befand.  
Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und betastete , wie um sich selber zu versichern, dass sie nicht träumte, ihre Haare , die lang und zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten an ihrem Rücken lagen.  
Der nächste Griff galt ihrem Hals, doch die Kette mit dem Amulett war fort. Wahrscheinlich hatte man sie ihr abgenommen. Hastig setzte sich Hermione an den Bettrand und zog die Schublade ihres Nachttisches auf, doch auch dies war vergebens –die Kette blieb verschwunden.  
Irgendwer musste wohl leider im Verlauf ihres Aufenthaltes hier bemerkt haben, dass die Kette und vor allem ihr Anhänger ein Schmuckstück mit magischen Fähigkeiten war. Nach ihrem Erlebnis war sich Hermione sicher das es sich dabei nicht unbedingt um erlaubte Magie handelte.  
Hermione hatte damit allerdings ein neues Problem, denn es würde sicherlich einiges an Ärger geben, wenn man herausfand, welche Kräfte die Kette tatsächlich besaß, und dass sie sie benutzt hatte.  
„Miss Granger, legen Sie sich sofort wieder hin!", tönte die schrille Stimme der Schul-Krankenschwester von der Tür des Krankensaales zu ihr herüber und veranlasste sie dazu, dieser Anweisung umgehend Folge zu leisten.

„Hmmm...", machte Dumbledore und strich, in der für ihn typischen Geste, welche Hermione gestern schon an anderer Stelle gesehen hatte, seinen Bart glatt. Er stand etwas entfernt von ihrem Krankenbett und unterhielt sich leise aber für sie gerade noch verständlich, mit der Heilerin.  
„Er hatte ja gesagt, dass es wahrscheinlich nur einen einzigen Tag dauern wird und sie danach wieder vollkommen genesen wäre...", sagte er leise zu Madame Pomfrey und wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her.  
„Aber was versteht denn ausgerechnet er davon?", empörte sich diese und warf Hermine einen achtsamen Blick zu, den diese mit einem strahlenden Lächeln erwiderte, um davon abzulenken, dass sie frech lauschte.  
„Naja, immerhin war er selbst schon einmal in der gleichen Situation.", antwortete der Schulleiter und Hermione klappte vor erstaunen der Mund auf.  
`Das heißt ja, irgendjemand in diesem Schloss, weiß genau was man mit der Kette macht, weil er sie selbst schon benutzt hat! `, dachte sie überrascht und beunruhigt zugleich.  
Irgendjemand war also selbst schon einmal in den Körper eines anderen geschlüpft und hätte sie hier auf der Stelle auffliegen lassen können, was sicherlich eine empfindliche Strafe nach sich gezogen hätte.  
Warum also hatte derjenige geschwiegen? Warum hatte er sie nicht verraten und sie somit der Härte ihrer bevorstehenden Bestrafung ausgesetzt?  
Das war die Frage die Hermione von dem Moment an nicht mehr losließ. Sie musste unbedingt einige Dinge im Schularchiv nachschlagen. Vielleicht gab es irgendwo Aufzeichnungen zu diesem ähnlichen Fall und sie konnte wenigstens herausfinden, in wessen Schuld sie stand.  
Nach unzähligen Versicherungen über ihr Befinden und weiteren ausgiebigen Untersuchungen durch Madame Pomfrey sah man Hermione schließlich doch als genesen an und entließ sie aus der Krankenstation.

Langsam trottete sie den Gang entlang. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und nachdem sie auch ihren Freunden und sämtlichen Klassenkameraden mehrfach versichert hatte, dass es ihr absolut blendend ging, hatte sie einen Moment für sich gebraucht.  
Das Archiv hatte leider keine neuen Informationen für sie bereitgehalten. So sehr sie auch gesucht hatte, es war nirgendwo ein ähnlicher Fall dokumentiert. Niedergeschlagen hatte sie die Bibliothek wieder verlassen, war einige Zeit lang ziellos durchs Schloss gewandert und hatte sich schließlich erstaunt vor dem Bild des Keilers wiedergefunden.  
Die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages, insbesondere jene, die sich hier hinter der gegenüberliegenden Tür abgespielt hatten, ließen sie einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen und beschäftigten nach wie vor beinahe ihr gesamtes Denken.  
Es war komplett irrsinnig, hier herum zu stehen und darauf zu warten dass er sie entdeckte und ihr Punkte für unerlaubtes Herumlungern abzog. Sie stieß die Hände tiefer in die Taschen und beeilte sich, den Kerker wieder zu verlassen.  
Leider konnte sie gegen das beklemmende Nagen in ihrer Brust nicht so leicht ankommen. Wenn allein die räumliche Trennung gereicht hätte, um das bohrende Sehnen in ihr zum verstummen zu bringen- sie wäre endlos gelaufen.  
Zu allem Unglück sah sie jetzt auch noch eine schlanke Frauengestalt mit leuchtend pinken Haaren auf sich zu schlendern. Leider stand Hermione in diesem Gang keine Tür zur Verfügung, die sich für eine unauffällige Flucht angeboten hätte und so musste sie das schlechte Gewissen, welches sie Tonks gegenüber hatte, so gut wie möglich verstecken.  
Sie hoffte inständig, dass die Aurorin nicht die ganze Zeit des Seelentauschs vollkommen wach und eingesperrt in Hermiones ohnmächtigem Körper verbracht hatte, denn dann wäre Tonks wahrscheinlich mehr als böse auf sie.  
Vor allem , wenn sie schon mit Snape über den gestrigen Abend gesprochen hatte.  
„Hey Hermione", grüßte Tonks zu ihrer übergroßen Erleichterung jedoch vollkommen unbefangen und sehr freundlich.  
„Hey.", erwiderte Hermione ein wenig bang und versuchte, so lässig wie möglich auszusehen, obwohl ihr vor Anspannung die Knie zitterten.  
„Du siehst aber nicht gut aus .", bemerkte die Aurorin in ihrer typisch zwanglosen Ehrlichkeit. „Du solltest dir mal ein wenig mehr Ruhe gönnen. Weniger lernen und mehr schlafen.", fuhr sie mütterlich lächelnd fort und Hermione wurde noch eine ganze Spur blasser, was Tonks jedoch nicht aufzufallen schien.  
„Ich habe jedenfalls verdammt gut geschlafen, seit ich in Hogwarts bin. Ich fühl mich als hätte ich ewig geschlafen. Echt irre, so wie nach einem feuchtfröhlichen Abend.", Tonks kicherte albern.  
„Das muss ja ein ganz toller Traum gewesen sein, den ich da hatte. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte mich daran erinnern.", ergänzte sie bedauernd und verzog den Mund zu einer komisch - traurigen Geste.  
Hermione schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Von unbedachten Bitten hatte sie vorerst genug.  
„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss weiter.", sagte sie zu Tonks und lächelte sie gequält an.  
„Und sei lieber vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen." Hermione war noch einmal stehen geblieben und hatte sich zu Tonks umgewandt. „Sie könnten nämlich in Erfüllung gehen!", orakelte sie düster, eilte dann, ohne weiteres Wort den Gang hinunter und ließ eine vollkommen verdutzte Aurorin zurück.

Severus Snape stieg die letzte Stufe hinauf und die zarten Glieder der Kette, welche er seit gestern schon in seiner Umhangtasche trug, klirrten leise im Takt seiner Schritte.  
Er hatte nicht geglaubt, das Amulett jemals wieder zu sehen, denn so oft er damals auch danach gesucht hatte, blieb es verschwunden.  
Zuerst hatte er es gar nicht glauben können, als der Direktor gestern zu ihm gekommen war und seinen Rat eingefordert hatte, weil es nach so langer Zeit nun einen zweiten Fall dieser seltsamen Ohnmacht , an der er selbst als Schüler einmal gelitten hatte, gegeben habe.  
Severus hatte noch immer an einen Zufall geglaubt, als er schließlich an Hermione Grangers Krankenbett gestanden und ihre reglose blasse Gestalt zwischen den weißen Laken gesehen hatte.  
Poppy Pomfrey und auch Albus Dumbledore schienen sich nicht wirklich einen Reim auf diesen Zustand machen zu können und so hatten sie seine Hilfe gesucht.  
Severus hatte um ein wenig Ruhe gebeten und die beiden hinausgeschickt, um ungestört seine Vermutung bestätigen oder widerlegen zu können. Nach kurzer Suche war er fündig geworden und hatte den verschollenen Seelentauscher nach so langer Zeit wieder in seinen Händen gehalten.  
Er selbst hatte ihn während seiner Schulzeit erschaffen. Er hatte damals die fixe Idee gehabt, wenigstens ein einziges Mal an James Stelle treten und Lily, die sonst nur Augen für Potter hatte, einmal selbst in den Armen halten zu können.  
Es hatte ihn unglaublich viel Mühe und Magie gekostet , das Amulett mit diesen Fähigkeiten auszustatten aber letztendlich war es geglückt und der junge Severus hatte seine Chance bekommen, als er in James Gestalt mit den Rumtreibern zusammen war und schließlich der Moment kam , auf den er so fieberhaft hingearbeitet hatte.  
Lily hatte ihn geküsst und trotz des Glücksgefühls hatte ihn gleichzeitig die Traurigkeit befallen, welche die Wahrheit mit sich brachte, dass er sich eine Lüge geschaffen hatte um etwas zu stehlen , das ihm niemals freiwillig geschenkt worden wäre.  
Erst viel später hatte Severus herausgefunden, dass man zwar den Körper eines Menschen relativ einfach i

n Besitz nehmen konnte, nicht aber seine Seele .Und da die Augen gemeinhin als Fenster zur Seele eines Menschen gelten , war es anscheinend durch den Zauber des Amuletts auch nicht möglich , die Augenfarbe des anderen zu übernehmen.  
Das Lily ihn trotzdem geküsst hatte, hatte ihn in schwere Selbstzweifel gestürzt und schließlich hatte er das Amulett weggeworfen. Nie wieder sollte jemand es benutzen und danach noch unglücklicher werden, weil er mit seiner Hilfe an einer Speise genascht hatte, die ihm danach doch wieder verwehrt war.  
Nach so vielen Jahren war es also doch wieder aufgetaucht.  
Wo Hermione Granger es gefunden hatte und wie es letztendlich dorthin gekommen war, wusste er nicht aber er wusste wie das Amulett wirkte, und musste nur ein wenig wachsam sein , um den Körper zu finden, den sie sich geliehen hatte.  
Er hatte alle möglichen Vermutungen angestellt und verworfen , in wessen Körper sie sich hinein gewünscht hatte , doch das es ausgerechnet Tonks sein würde, hatte ihn dann doch vollkommen verblüfft.  
Natürlich hatte er gestern Abend schon beim ersten Blick in ihr Gesicht gesehen, dass es nicht Tonks war, die er vor sich hatte.  
Tonks blau-lila Augen waren eine Spur zu auffällig, als das man sie mit irgendjemandem verwechseln konnte. Hermione hatte das offenbar, ebenso wie er damals, nicht gewusst, und obwohl er sie nun als Lehrer eigentlich sofort für das anwenden eines solchen Zaubers hätte bestrafen müssen, regte sich in ihm die Frage, wieso sie ausgerechnet die Aurorin gewählt hatte und wie weit sie diese Scharade wohl treiben würde.  
Er und Tonks schliefen zwar hin und wieder miteinander, fühlten sich dem Anderen gegenüber jedoch nicht verpflichtet. Aber das konnte Hermione Granger in Tonks Körper nicht wissen.  
So hatte er sie absichtlich provoziert und sie aus der Reserve gelockt, um sie irgendwann an jene Grenze zu bringen, die sie ihre Tarnung aufgeben und alles gestehen ließ.  
Zu seiner größten Überraschung war dies jedoch nicht geschehen. Sie hatte tapfer ihre Rolle weitergespielt und sich mit keiner unbedachten Geste verraten. Obwohl der Absinth ihr sichtlich zugesetzt hatte, hatte sie auch diese Situation bravurös gemeistert und ihren Abscheu vor dem ungeliebten Getränk gut versteckt.  
Auch seine eindeutigen Annäherungsversuche hatten sie nicht dazu gebracht, alles zuzugeben um ihm zu entkommen.  
Mit der Zeit hatte auch er Gefallen an diesem Spiel gefunden und die folgenden Stunden hatten ihn seine Entscheidung nicht bereuen lassen. Sie war sehr sanft und liebevoll gewesen und hatte jede seiner Zärtlichkeiten in sich aufgenommen, als sei es schon immer so gewesen.  
Dass sie den Moment des Abschieds scheinbar absichtlich hinausgezögert und es sogar auf eine weitere leidenschaftliche Begegnung mit ihm angelegt hatte, beschäftigte seine Gedanken unaufhörlich.

Hermione seufzte leise und versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, als sie Ihn auf sich zukommen sah. Weit und breit war niemand sonst zu sehen und so musste sie sich auch hier dem Grauen, welches sie beim Gedanken an eine nachträgliche Entdeckung und die darauffolgende Strafe befiel, vollkommen allein stellen.  
Trotz ihres rasenden Herzschlags, schaffte sie es, möglichst gelassen an ihm vorbei zu schlendern und dabei so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu wirken.  
Noch ein Schritt und er wäre an ihr vorüber…  
„Miss Granger...", ertönte seine markante Stimme direkt hinter ihr und ließ sie beinahe in der Bewegung erstarren und sich zu ihm umwenden.  
Sie war sich schon so siegessicher gewesen!  
„Professor?", fragte sie so bestimmt wie es ihr möglich war und versuchte krampfhaft das rhythmische Zittern ihrer Unterlippe zu verbergen.  
„Ich habe etwas an mich genommen das sie womöglich vermissen.", sagte er nun seidig und öffnete seine Hand, in der die zierliche Kette mit dem Amulett beinahe verloren wirkte.  
Hermione war unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder irgendetwas zu erwidern.  
Bedächtig schritt er auf sie zu und blieb so nah vor ihr stehen, dass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten.  
„Haben Sie gewusst, dass man die Augenfarbe eines Menschen nicht mit seinem Körper übernehmen kann?", fragte er seelenruhig und ließ die Kette von einer Hand in die andere gleiten. "Interessant , nicht wahr?"  
Hermione hatte das Gefühl, jeden Augenblick in sich zusammen zu sacken.

„Wenn Sie also das nächste Mal jemandem nahe kommen, sehen Sie Ihrem Liebsten tief in die Augen. Sie verraten mehr als Sie denken!" Damit schloss er seine Finger um das Amulett und steckte es in die Tasche seines Umhangs.

„Ach, und übrigens...", begann er von neuem zu sprechen und Hermione fühlte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten, als er sich zu ihr herüber beugte, mit den Lippen absichtlich ihr Ohr berührte und leise flüsterte: „Tonks hasst Absinth!"

ENDE


End file.
